Power
by Polodo
Summary: Angel needed power. It was all she wanted. All she needed. Yet with all the power she gained, she needed more. Rated T for small amounts of language and creepy Angel if you think that's rating worthy. :P


**Ah, always fun to make a creepy one-shot, wouldn't you agree?**

**Anyways, this takes place over the course of Fang and focuses on the creepier side of Angel. Why? Because I like that side of her character. So much more fun to play around with.**

**If you have read my stories before, you could also notice a likeness with my previous work, Just Sat. If so, then I did my job correctly.**

**Anyways, here's the story, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Angel needed power. It was always coursing through her body. Yet, with every new power that she gained, every step higher up the evolutionary ladder she grew, she did not become happier, she didn't become more complete, she didn't become anything. It just made her want <em>more<em>. And there was one step of power she was particularly in need of.

The power of the Flock.

To her, that was the ultimate power. To be able to control an army of 6 birdkids to work for good, or at least her good, that was the ultimate goal. Anything in the way would have to be taken care of. Max, for instance, would be a small price to pay for the power she desired, the power that was essential for her survival. If Max was no longer in power, then Angel would most definitely take the role of power.

She needed that power.

So she would take the initiative. Calling out Max whenever she could, taking command the second she was gone, anything to get her foot in the door. As long as she could get the power, she would. Even being extra nice to Dylan. She didn't particularly like him, but if she could be prominent in his mind, it was just that much more power she controlled. Ever so closer to her goal.

Angel had been setting her pieces perfectly. Slowly but surely converting the Flock to her side, without them even knowing. Gazzy was her brother, Iggy was sick of Fang and Max forgetting the Flock, Nudge just wanted a normal life, or at least Max to pay attention to her, and Total just needed more culture. Even Dylan was swayed towards Angel's side without knowing. Fang could never be changed, but she realized it was like asking a mountain to move a few feet to the right; it just wouldn't happen. Everything was set up perfectly, all it needed was a misstep, a slip of the tongue, and Angel could finally get the power she _deserved_.

And then it happened.

Max and Fang left together, and left the others to fend off the Erasers. It was easy, but it was all the excuse Angel needed. Angel had just gotten the power switch she needed to get the power that was so beloved.

So Angel acted.

Max just couldn't handle it. The whole Flock turned against her. Angel's plan had worked perfectly. They had just realized who their loyalties lied with. Max could call Angel whatever; a monster, a devilish bitch, a traitor. None of them would ever sting her. It didn't matter, and it never would.

Angel got her power, and that's all that mattered.

Her power thrived through the Flock, as they went west to California. Her power thrived with the attention she desired- she deserved- from the reporters. Her power thrived when Dylan revealed himself as a budding star. Her power thrived as the Flock grew to love their new lifestyle. Nudge didn't need to be normal, Gazzy could be free, Iggy was always cared for, and Dylan would always serve his purpose. Even Total got all the culture he could ever want. Angel had finally gotten the power she wanted.

And Angel was content. She had all the power she ever wanted, and far more than she ever needed.

But happiness was fleeting.

Angel needed more power.

_More_ control.

_More_ attention.

So she continued, to scheme. She continued to manipulate. She continued her quest for power. The agents she had "bargained" with, the loss of happiness, the loss of part of the Flock, all lied in the wayside of her path. Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen couldn't stop her. Mr. Chu couldn't come close. The School, they didn't have even close to as much power as she hoped to secure.

The Flock weren't a problem for her anymore, either. The fame they received from the world was plentiful for them. A bonus for her, too, as it all fat in with her plans of power. Iggy may have questioned her every now and then, but he could easily be counterpointed. She had once again become all-powerful.

But this time, there was no satisfaction.

No happiness.

No glory.

There was no time for those things when you were already on your way down.

She had no way of knowing that Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen would backstab her like this. She should have, too. But here she was plagued with his experiment, with field agents coming in, fully armed. OF course, to make matters worse, Max and Fang had to show up, just to rub it in her face how fast the power had changed.

But power had once again changed into her favor.

Dylan had hit the gun out of one of the agents' hands. And it came over to Angel. Angel automatically knew what to do. Pick it up and point it at Max.

Oh, how Angel longed to pull the trigger. Just keep Max out of the picture forever. Never worrying about her trying to take away Angel's precious power. But then Angel would lose all of her power, leaving her with nothing. No, she had to play smart. Keep both parties interested. Have the Flock on her side and have the grown-ups unable to take away their side.

But in this one pivotal moment, the one she depended on working, her true colors showed.

The Flock could see how much she had played them.

The grown-ups could see how much she had progressed into insanity.

And while Angel had power over the situation, she could never have the power she truly wanted.

The power she truly _needed._

_The power she **deserved**_.

And Angel couldn't take it.

That was all there was to it.

Days later, she saw her chance to get back her power. To reunite with Hans Guther-Hagen. It wasn't very likely she could ever get her power back to its former self, but at this point she didn't care.

Angel needed power. And that was all there was to it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it.<strong>

**(Rant below. Please ignore)**

**Personally, I liked the first half better, because I was working off of pure emotion, as when I worked on the second half, I had to find ways to work the rest of it out. Still a lot of fun, but harder when you try to make everything more than 1k words. :P**

**(Rant over. Continue reading as per usual)**

**As always. Review your thoughts, positive or negative. Thanks for reading, and (if you're a regular reader) I'll try to get my Total chapter up soon in I Fail At Flock Hunting**.****

****Bye!****


End file.
